


Drabble:  "Bon Chance"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another "first time" moment.  First kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble:  "Bon Chance"

NEW TOS drabble "Bon Chance" [R] (K/S, 1/1)

Title: "Bon Chance"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [R]   
Codes: K/S  
Summary: Pon Farr: Behind closed doors - First contact/first kiss

=================================

 

After being rejected by his Vulcan bride-to-be, Spock was open to suggestions. 

Kirk had an idea or two, as Spock already knew.

Hidden away in Spock's cabin, Jim again offered himself to Spock for a playmate. Spock, this time desperate for relief, accepted. 

Jim pressed a kiss on Spock's firm, hot lips. He intruded his tongue, and surprised, Spock recoiled. Jim insisted that Spock reciprocate. They tried again. 

When Spock timidly touched Jim's tongue with his own, Jim hungrily sucked it into his mouth. 

Jim's fierce enthusiasm so thrilled Spock, then, that he suddenly was pleased with his weird luck.


End file.
